1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet material loading and unloading apparatus for loading a material to a sheet material processing device or unloading a processed product, and a method thereof and a pallet used for the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a sheet material loading and unloading apparatus for loading a material to a sheet material processing device, for example, a turret punch press and a laser beam machine or unloading a processed product is normally structured such as to supply a material from one side of the sheet material processing device and to take out the product from the opposite side thereof.
However, in the conventional sheet material loading and unloading apparatus for supplying the material to the sheet material processing device or unloading the processed product therefrom mentioned above, there is a problem that a large space is necessary for receiving the material and the product in separate locations or in separate places.